When a vehicle is moving sunshine often projects into the vehicle through vehicle windows. Strong sunshine not only irritates driver's eyes and affects driver's visual sight, also exposes the driver or passengers in the sunshine that could cause sunburn on their skin. To mitigate such concerns many types of sunshades have been developed and marketed, such as electrostatic sunshade that can be attached to vehicle windows, suction cup sunshade capable of sucking on the vehicle windows or the like. However, those sunshade products are directly attached to the vehicle windows. In the event that users want to lower the vehicle windows, the sunshade products have to be removed first. They are quite inconvenient in use.
To solve the aforesaid problem Taiwan Patent No. M287752 discloses a vehicle sunshade holding block, please referring to FIG. 1. The holding block 200 includes a double-sided adhesive 210 and a holding zone 220 formed in the middle of the holding block 200 with a narrower outer side and a wider inner side and also remote from the double-sided adhesive 210. The holding block 200 can be bonded to a plane of a vehicle window frame 320 through the double-sided adhesive 210. A sunshade 400 formed via a shade cloth covered by a flexible element can be flexibly inserted into the holding zone 220, thereby the sunshade 400 can be connected to the border frame around the vehicle window without directly bonding to the vehicle window, hence the vehicle window can be opened without removing the sunshade in advance, thus improve usability.
However, the aforesaid holding block 200 bonds via the double-sided adhesive 210 on a plane. In the event that the plane area of the vehicle window frame is smaller the double-sided adhesive 210 could not fully bond to the vehicle window frame 320 as shown in FIG. 2. However, shrinking the bonding area of the double-sided adhesive 210 on the vehicle window frame 320, bonding force of the holding block 200 decreases. In the event that users remove the sunshade 400 improperly the holding block 200 could easily loosen and drop from the vehicle window frame. Hence there is still room for improvement.